highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TGxKing/Canonicity of volume EX
Hi guys. I want to talk about canonicity of the EX. English translation of the volume has some important mistakes. Issei don`t have mistress in future. In the original this information is absent. Eng: Apparently, the future Ise was dealing with the other five parents (meaning his other wives/local wife/mistress) and this became the reason why he could not attend the future Asia when she was cursed. Original: Apparently the future Ise was deling with the enemy`s boss (it`s Rezzo Roado) this became the reason why he could not attend the future Asia when she was cursed. Japanese: どうやら、 イッセー は 奴ら の 親玉 に 対処 してい たせい で、 呪い を 受けた アーシア の もと に 来られ なかったようだな。 Who is Rezwo Roado? Who is Lord Renzo? In original it`s only one character and his name is Rezzo Roado. In the original second chapter Dzen ask about Sirzechz: "if come to think, the Satan there was... Rias` older brother?" Japanese: そぅいえば, 時代の魔王さまは... リアス母さんのお兄さんでしたか (P.S. in this sentense Rias okaa-san - not Venelana Gremory. It`s Rias). In volume 24 Sirzechs told that after battle with 666 he become just a Sirzechs Gremory = he will not be a Satan in the future . By the way, because of it we can think that 666 was defeated in future. In 24 volume we can learn that will be 7 Satan in the future. In the volume EX that is likewise. In volume 25 God of Breasts told Ise that he must collect 12 Heavently Breasts to defeat future big enemy - Malevolent God Melvazoa. In EX we learn that after 30 years will be "Malevolent God War" - it`s reference to Melvazoa. Volume 21: world where mechanical life forms known as [ExE fight against spirits. Regardless of legends or literature, something like that has never been described before, could it be completely uncharted territory? Currently, all that is known is that there exists the Benevolent God that governs the spirits, Resetoras and the Malevolent God Melvazoa who is responsible for the mechanical life forms. That world is divided in half and dominated by those two gods.] Volume EX: ...Regarding the name of the evil god from the parallel universe, he is called Melvazoa. This evil god, he has seven peerlessly brutal underlings, who we refer to as the ‘Eclipsed Seven Luminaries’ With all this facts I can confidently say that volume EX is canon. Because of that we can think about Issei`s Red Crimson Dragon form in EX. In my opinion it`s the ExE form. Why? I think that ExE = ? x Emperor. Ise in this form has 100 meters similary as Great Red. It can be said that Ise in this form = second Gread Red but with crimson colour. Great Red is Trutly Red Emperor Dragon and Ise has similary apperance in his dragon form. Because of it I think "? x Emperor". Ise has infinity power of Ophis and Grear Red`s power now. Because of it that can be also "Eternity x Emperor". I am intresting of hear your opinion. Category:Blog posts